<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>first snow by 98WOOZI</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191170">first snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/98WOOZI/pseuds/98WOOZI'>98WOOZI</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boozi, Confession, Depression, First Kiss, Fluff, Kwanhoon - Freeform, M/M, Rare Pairings, Snow, jikwan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/98WOOZI/pseuds/98WOOZI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>seungkwan was having his episode and jihoon came to help him get out of it. forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>first snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! this is my first work here and my first complete work after having writer's block for two years. i hope you enjoy it!</p><p>also, english is not my first language so please bear with me. thank you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was just one of those moments when everything suddenly becomes dull. it was lonely. it was cold. it was dark, very dark. but ironically speaking, he like this, he very like this moments, he he needed these moments. after all, these moments make his life balanced.</p><p>in his one subject, in philosophy class. his professor once said, “sometimes, it is okay not to be okay. we're not perfect after all. it's not always that rainbows and sunshine, sometimes it'll be cries and darkness, and that's okay. it makes our life well-balanced.” and after he heard those things, he started living with it, without any doubts. </p><p>before he could even fly away with his thoughts and isolating himself within this four walls. he lazily stood up and went towards his window right beside his bed. </p><p>it was snowing, negative temperature. what a perfect time to have this episode, a best time to go for a walk even though he knows he'll be freezing to death while he walk through those pile of snow. </p><p>he pursed his lips, thinking deeply if he should just stay in his apartment while drinking his favorite coffee from this café across the street and let himself drown into endless thoughts or go out for a walk without an unknown destination. he sighed, as if it was the hardest decision he have to make. until he decided that he'll just do the latter.</p><p>and even if it's against he's will. at this point, it looks like he's been arguing with himself and he, himself, just lose the arguement with himself. it really is chaotic especially when his having this episode.</p><p>as soon as he changed his clothes with warm ones, he makes sure that everything is secured, and that he have with him his apartment keys, phone, and his wallet, before he goes out.</p><p>he was welcomed with freezing cold wind as soon as he opened the door, making him giggle because of the coldness he felt, already regretted his decision. but he knows this will help him even for a bit, atleast. </p><p>he sighed again before he decided to step his foot outside, closing the door beside him, and started to walk in the streets. not to far away from his block, there comes the children running after the other, while the others were forming snowballs while hearing their giggles and laughter that is very audible even if they're far away from the sidewalk the boy is walking on.</p><p>he smiled as he heard the happiness with the kids. “it sure be nice to be a kid, i wish their happiness will last for so long.” he said as he continues walking.</p><p>busy streets soon becomes silent. people he get to passed by where getting fewer. the atmosphere becomes even more colder. until he finally feel that he's the only one there. he passed by at this empty park, this where he used to go when he have this kind of episodes and it helped him feel better, but with this situation, he don't know what will happen with him. he's unsure if he'll feel better or it'll just go worse. </p><p>with his hands tucked in his jacket pockets, he walked down the path and roamed around the park, well, he just saw snow. snow. and snow. until he reaches the part where it's just an open space, where green grass could be seen but now it is filled with snow. </p><p>he didn't know what he is doing but he just find himself laying on the pile of snow, with his hands still in his jacket pockets, his eyes were just staring blankly at the thick dark clouds.</p><p>“what's the problem now, seungkwan?” seungkwan shifted his gaze to his side as soon as he heard the voice, but he stayed still in his position.</p><p>“what are you doing here jihoonie hyung?” the younger replied, shifting his gaze back to clouds. the older was just standing there, staring at the younger's figure that was laying on the floor.</p><p>“are you okay? the floor is cold” jihoon said with a hint of worry in his tone.</p><p>“i know and no, im not okay” instead of hearing a word from the older, seungkwan felt something beside him,  as if the coldness that was surrounding him suddenly disappeared, feeling the warmth that he's been craving for a very long time. </p><p>seungkwan turned his head to his side, seeing his hyung who was copying his position, eyes focused on the clouds above them.</p><p>“aren't you cold?” seungkwan asked.</p><p>“no” the older simply replied. seungkwan smiled, this is what he need at times like this. someone who will stay by his side. someone that will not question your decision. someone who will not decide for you. someone will give you that comfortable silence. </p><p>they stayed in that position for minutes, no one is daring to speak, because the silence, the comfortable silence is enough for them. after all, they both needed this, after a long tiring week of acads, they need this. and they're just savoring the moment. </p><p>“i was in your apartment before i could find you” jihoon said, breaking the silence between them. seungkwan sat up when he heard the older.</p><p>“you didn't texted me” seungkwan replied and pouted. jihoon chuckled at the reaction the younger did. how cute. jihoon thought, and sat up straight too.</p><p>“i was going to suprise you though, and the snow kinda made me thought of you” jihoon confidently said, and seungkwan kinda got the point, he's not sure if it was his thinking or he's just overthinking things. </p><p>“what's with the snow and me?” the younger tilted his head, curiously staring at the latter. jihoon could feel heat crawling up in him, so he looked away with a smile on his face.</p><p>“hyungie~ tell me” obviously, seungkwan is already using his aegyo card, pushing the older to his limits.</p><p>jihoon immediately cupped the younger's cheeks and placed a long sweet peck on the younger's lips. making seungkwan shocked. it lasted longer than he thought. and he'd be lying if he said he didn't liked it. </p><p>jihoon slowly pulled away, and a hint of shyness is visible in his cheeks. seungkwan's eyes were still closed, but a smiled creeped into his lips as soon as jihoon pulled away. </p><p>“i like you too” seungkwan blurted out, making the older have the biggest smile plastered in his face.</p><p>this episode is the best one so far, it sure do. his episodes were really full of suprises, and he never thought that this will ever happen to him. and ever since that day, he never had any dull moments anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>